


Say That Again

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Five wants Vanya to call him daddy, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cannot believe i just made that tag, five is implied to slept around when he was an assassin, five is in a 30-40 year old body, i can’t believe i’m writing daddy kink i hate this, vanya is the jealous type i know this bc i have a galaxy brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: ““I don’t understand why you’d be embarrassed about trying to save us,” Vanya commented as she passed by him to go back to the kitchen after she had found some nice cotton shorts that looked a little less likely to scrape against the wound than her regular pajamas had looked.“It’s not that,” Five said. “And I’m not embarrassed.”Vanya lips curled at the corners, though she hid her face because she knew he would pout about it if he saw. “Why are you acting like this then?”“
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 20
Kudos: 314





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/gifts), [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts), [everybody else that asked for it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everybody+else+that+asked+for+it).



> First of all, I’m sorry.

Vanya studied Five’s features as he cleaned a cut on her thigh with alcohol. She sat on top of the counter in the apartment’s kitchen, so it was easier to see his face as he kneeled over. Vanya had never asked much about what he had to do to get this body, though when she occasionally noticed how much taller he was or when she saw a streak of gray hair, she wondered how it was even possible that he got it. She knew if he explained the mechanics of it, it would lead to the inevitable conversation of what he did for it, and she knew he didn’t want to say it. 

His face was set in an annoyed scowl, and she kept opening her mouth to speak but abruptly closing it before she could even make a sound. 

“What is it?” he prompted quietly, reaching over to grab the gauze. It had just been the graze of a knife on her skin, really, but Five was acting like she had been gravely injured. 

“I’m fine,” she told him.

His jaw clenched. “Just let me do this, okay?”

She sighed but didn’t say anything else. He started to wrap the wound, stopping and sharply glancing up at her when she winced.

“It’s just a deeper cut than I expected,” she said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t make a huge deal out of this. 

He made an impatient noise, not commenting. 

“Five?”

“Yes?”

She fixed her gaze on the cracked wallpaper. “Are you mad?”

He sighed in a way that she knew many of the others would have seen as condescending, but she was aware the reason for his sigh was more out of his reluctance to talk about feelings. 

“Are you going to kill him?” Vanya was referring to the guy that had done this to her. Five’s hand clenched into a fist at his side, but he didn’t say anything. “Please, don’t, Five. You know it won’t do anything.”

He shook his head though she could see the darkness of his gaze. “I’m not planning to, Vanya.”

She started to hop off the counter, but he placed his hand on the thigh she hadn’t hurt. “Please be more careful in the future.”

Vanya snorted. It was clear in any situation that involved fighting that she didn’t have the same training as the others, usually depending on her powers. Her getting hurt because of that had to drive him mad. “You’re a control freak, you know.”

He schooled his features into a blank smile, the one she had seen many times in her life (granted, usually not at her). Five scooted closer, and she realized his hand was still on her thigh. 

“Am I not allowed to worry about you?” he asked, and she felt the heat of his breath against her ear. She shivered involuntarily. 

“You aren’t nearly as concerned about the others when they get hurt,” she commented, trying to change the subject. Neither of them had addressed this thing between them, and it felt fragile.

“You know why,” he said simply, and she knew he could hear the intake of breath from her. 

It was rare that Five got angry with her, though she knew that some people saw him as cruel and irritable. When he did turn it on her though, it flickered away before either of them were capable of hurting each other in any way. She wondered if when they were kids how they dealt with it when they got mad at one another. Five had never once in her life scared her, though. If she had been anyone else, that would’ve been stupid, and she knew that. She knew that he was different with her. 

She didn’t entirely mind it.

“You’re still overly protective,” she said, wanting to take her hands off the counter and-

“I could be worse,” he argued.

“I doubt it,” she joked, but she felt him tense. She wondered if he was sensitive about this, worried that she had crossed a line of what they did and didn’t mention to each other. She imagined he knew as well as she did what this was, but they had an unspoken agreement that it was not to be talked about. Part of her wondered if it was his lack of time spent with other people or if it was that he had spent time as an assassin. The other part wondered if it was Five waiting for her to be ready, and she wanted to tell him that she was, but she kept imagining a scenario in which Five wasn’t and didn’t think she could handle being the one to say it first. Five being a little protective wasn’t the end of the world if anything, it was nice knowing that she had him. 

Five glanced away, exhaling softly. “I try to not be an ass about it. I can be a little controlling sometimes, though. I know that, trust me. I try to do my best with you.” 

She assessed him like he was a stray dog before eventually wrapping her arms around him, trying to be as subtle about it as possible. Five sighed , hugging her back without much thought. 

“I think Luther’s convinced I’m a control freak too if that helps,” he told her, and she laughed. 

“Oh, right, _Daddy._ ”

Five made a strangled noise, backing up so quickly that he nearly tripped over his feet. 

“Luther told _you_ about that?”

“Why the emphasis on the ‘you’?” Vanya asked, frowning. 

Five scowled again. “In my defense, I was not entirely in my right mind.”

She was still confused why he was upset that she was the one to mention it. “Are you _embarrassed_ about it? You were trying to save us, Five.”

Five didn’t respond, and she tried to study his body language. It was like he was _trying_ to be completely unreadable, the nonchalance to his features feeling forced. 

“Will you please tell me why you’re upset?” Vanya asked, noticing he had put a good two feet between them.

He continued to scowl. Vanya rolled her eyes, moving off the counter and making sure to land on her good leg. She started searching for a pair of pajama bottoms so that she could cover herself more, trying to ignore how Five was pointedly not speaking to her as she did.

“I don’t understand why you’d be embarrassed about trying to save us,” Vanya commented as she passed by him to go back to the kitchen after she had found some nice cotton shorts that looked a little less likely to scrape against the wound than her regular pajamas had looked. 

“It’s not _that,_ ” Five said. “And I’m not embarrassed.”

Vanya lips curled at the corners, though she hid her face because she knew he would pout about it if he saw. “Why are you acting like _this_ then?”

As she started to gesture to his tense form, he grabbed her hand quickly. “I’m _not_ embarrassed.”

She nearly laughed at his insistence, brushing a gray strand of hair out of his eyes. “Then, why are you acting weird?”

A dangerous look crossed his features, and she wondered how much they would toe this line tonight before inevitably one of them pulled away. The thought of this ending with her sleeping alone filled her with a slight sense of dread. 

She didn’t want that, not at all, so she stood on her toes and tipped her head backwards until she could whisper in his ears, “Tell me.”

He grinned at her, and she wasn’t sure if he pulled her closer or if she went closer. All she was aware of was that this might finally be the night they cross that line. 

“Please, tell me,” she gasped, not even sure how she was already so affected by this. To be fair, it had been building up for quite a while now. 

“You don’t want to know,” he told her, running a hand through her hair just once. 

“Yes, I do.”

“Call me Daddy again.”

She stiffened in surprise, glancing up at him with wide eyes. “ _That’s_ what it is?”

“You asked! If you don’t want to know the answer to something, don’t ask.”

“Sure thing, _Daddy_ ,” Vanya wasn’t going to let him win this. He wasn’t going to push her away, not ever again. 

Instead of looking annoyed, Five made a soft noise of approval, not being subtle about the way he eyed her. 

Vanya gasped out of pleasure when he quickly picked her up again, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to keep balance. 

“What does this mean?” she asked. She knew it was not the question to ask in this situation, knew that what they had was precarious. Knew that acknowledging that it was there was one thing, but now they had crossed the line of what they did. 

“What do you want it to mean?” he asked, not entirely deflecting. More like he was letting her decide what she wanted out of this. 

She knew that it was probably too needy sounding, too whiny, too much, but she asked him as he lay her down against his bed, “You promise not to leave again?”

“Yes, dear,” he told her, kissing her cheek gently. 

“I want this to mean,” and then she whimpered, not wanting to say anything else but instead have his hands against her. She reached out for the hand where his tattoo rested against his wrist, grasping it as she pulled it against her, hoping to relieve this ache. 

“What do you want it to mean?” he repeated, but gently stroked the backs of his knuckles against her shorts. It was comforting almost, but it wasn’t _enough._

“I want you, in every way,” she said, trying to move her hips to get more friction. 

“You’ve always had that,” he told her before reaching underneath her shorts and rubbing her truly. She whined, jerking her hips frantically, but he pulled away with a little tsk. 

“What are you doing?” She might actually cry, which would truly be mortifying. She needed him to keep touching her, and she was perfectly aware now how she could accomplish this. “ _Daddy,_ please.”

Five looked annoyingly self-satisfied, not seeming to even be affected by the fact that not only were they upturning the relationship they had both ignored for many years but in a very different way than she had ever imagined it would. She made impatient little noises, and he undressed her while she did, pushing his hand down on her hip each time she tried to grind against him so that she would fall back against the bed. Once she was completely undressed before him, though, he asked, “What do you want me to do now, Vanya?”

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” she groaned, and the laughter that spilled from his lips was strangely comforting. They had broken the unspoken dynamic they followed, but they were still the same, still Five and Vanya. She bit her lip, and he touched her in earnest. 

He leaned his head down, and the pressure of his thumb against the bundle of nerves and the scraping of his teeth against her collarbone caused her to cry out and also the lightbulb in the lamp by Five’s bed to shatter.

“Did any glass get you?” he asked quickly, glancing up at her. She shook her head and he nodded before moving his lips down a bit and-

“ _Five!_ ”

His thumb had moved roughly while he had flattened his tongue against her nipple, and the jerk of her hips as he did it only increased the sensation. His wrist started working her at a faster rate as she kept begging him to keep going, going, going. 

It did not take long for the pleasure to become too much, to make the lights in the apartment completely fade out. She could only make choked noises, not able to form coherent thoughts as she clenched around him. 

He didn’t stop though, kept moving his fingers roughly against her. She was entirely certain that she was being loud, nonsensical, but he seemed to be enjoying it. The overstimulation made her want it more while also wanting to slow down, to rest a second. She would not ask him to stop though, the pleasure outweighed the feeling of drifting outside of her own body with the weight of it all. Vanya was pretty certain she was rambling and entirely certain that she interspersed the word “daddy” in there at least a few times to keep him going. 

He pulled his hands away right before she reached her second orgasm, and she did start crying then. Five made a soft sound at it, quickly moving his mouth to her cunt after looking up and telling her she was being _so good_ for him. She desperately ground her hips to his face and he let the noises of approval continue as his tongue licked against her, the hum of it being what she was certain eventually pushed her over the edge and making her cry harder. 

Five gently shushed her, running soothing hands against her still twitching body. She kept whimpering even as he leaned down to kiss her softly. 

“You good?” he murmured. 

She nodded, biting her lips. He kissed her again before stripping himself quickly. 

“Five,” she gasped, and he glanced up at her, already aligning himself against her. 

“Yeah?”

“Condom,” she ground out. 

He widened his eyes, glancing off to the side. “Right.”

He dug around in his nightstand and she made a little noise of disapproval. 

“Yes?” he said, not looking up from his task.

“Has there been anybody else?”

He shot a frown at her. “No, but I mean. We have gotten closer, and I was trying to prepare for that. Although I’ll be honest and say that I almost forgot. It’s been a while.”

“You’re not a virgin?” she asked, sitting up. 

“Why would I be?” he countered, pulling off the wrapper of the condom and rolling it on. He looked amused at how she was clearly gaping at him with jealousy. “Are you seriously upset that I had sex during the time I was in the commission and didn’t know when I would ever come home to you?”

When he put it that way, she understood. But still. 

“I can’t believe you are the jealous type,” Five said, obviously attempting not to laugh by the shaking of his shoulders. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Vanya told him. “Or I’m telling the others that you have a daddy kink.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
